jpopfandomcom-20200222-history
HYDRA (Song)
|Cover = HYDRA regular.jpg |Caption = Regular Edition |type = Song |artist = MYTH & ROID |CD = HYDRA |tracknumber = N°1 |Japanese = |English = |released = February 07, 2018 |genre = J-Pop |recorded = 2017 |length = 4:54 |language = Japanese |label = Media Factory |producer = Tom-H@ck |Last = |Next = Stormy Glory (Track #2) |Cover2 = HYDRA limited.jpg |Caption2 = Limited Edition }}HYDRA is a song by MYTH & ROID. It is featured as the 1st and lead track on their 6th single HYDRA. Song Information HYDRA is used as the ending of Overlord Season II. *'Lyrics': MYTH & ROID *'Composer': MYTH & ROID *'Arrangement': MYTH & ROID LyricsLyrical Nonsense Kanji= 破滅さえ　厭(いと)わないで ねえ、まだこの手に残る欠片(かけら)だって 貴方のもの 何もかも　失くしても 捧げるものが　在るの 未来だって　命でさえ 焼け尽きた感情も　不毛な祈りも 縋(すが)る無様も　貢ぐ愚かも 病んだ声も　穢れた両手も 傷で裂かれた心も I have been wishing for nothing but your happiness, over and over 何もこの手に失くても 時間がまだ　在るのなら 何度も繰り返そう 無意味だって　無駄だっていい 積み上げた日々が　無残に散っても 想いが呪いに　変わったとしても 報いも無く　徒労に終わってもいい もう貴方しか見えない 暗く陰った　この道の先では どんな光も　やがて潰えるでしょう 運命がそうなら…… 希望待つように　生きるより 尽くしきるの　今を 焼け尽きた感情も　不毛な祈りも 縋(すが)る無様も　貢ぐ愚かも 何もかもが　どうなってもいい 全て貴方に　捧げよう Nothing would make me happier than if I could be with you forever…… |-| Romaji= hametsu sae itowanaide nee, mada kono te ni nokoru kakera datte anata no mono nanimokamo nakushitemo sasageru mono ga aru no mirai datte inochi de sae yaketsukita kanjou mo fumou na inori mo sugaru buzama mo mitsugu oroka mo yanda koe mo kegareta ryoote mo kizu de sakareta kokoro mo I have been wishing for nothing but your happiness, over and over nanimo kono te ni nakutemo jikan ga mada aru no nara nandomo kurikaesou muimi datte muda datte ii tsumiageta hibi ga muzan ni chittemo omoi ga noroi ni kawatta to shitemo mukui mo naku torou ni owattemo ii mou anata shika mienai kuraku kagetta kono michi no saki de wa donna hikari mo yagate tsuieru deshou unmei ga sou nara...... kibou matsu you ni ikiru yori tsukushi kiru no ima wo yaketsukita kanjou mo fumou na inori mo sugaru buzama mo mitsugu oroka mo nanimo kamo ga dou nattemo ii subete anata ni sasageyou Nothing would make me happier than if I could be with you forever…… |-| English= Don't hesitate to face destruction. You know, even the pieces remaining within these hands Belong to you. Even if I lose everything I have something to offer. My future, My life... My burnt-out emotions, my fruitless prayers, The ugliness I cling to, the foolishness I provide, My ailed voice, my stained hands, And my heart, held open by the scars. I have been wishing for nothing but your happiness, over and over. Even if there's nothing in these hands... If there's still time, I'll do it all over, again and again. I don't care if it's meaningless or futile. Even if the days I've built up scatter mercilessly... Even if my feelings become a curse... I don't care if it all ends in vain, without any reward. I can't see anything but you anymore! In the dark clouds beyond this path, I'm sure any light would eventually perish. If that's fate...... Instead of living as if I'm waiting for hope, I'll give my everything in this moment! My burnt-out emotions, my fruitless prayers, The ugliness I cling to, the foolishness I provide... I don't care what happens to any of it! I'll offer my everything to you. Nothing would make me happier than if I could be with you forever...... Featured Members *KIHOW *hotaru *Tom-H@ck Gallery HYDRA_lyrics.jpg|Official lyrics by hotaru Videos MYTH & ROID 『HYDRA』 Music Clip short ver.|Music Video (short version) MYTH & ROID 『HYDRA』 Music Clip フル ver.|Music Video References Category:2018 Songs Category:MYTH & ROID Category:MYTH & ROID Songs Category:HYDRA Category:Anime Songs